A boy meets world Christmas
by Classicgurl123
Summary: I don't know about everyone else but when boy meets world ended i wanted there to be a reunion show so i made up this story the kids are all grown up with kids of their own and they come home for the holidays not good with summerys just have to read it
1. Opening ChapterMorgan Arrives

_The movie starts out with Alan Matthews standing in the middle of a busy airport terminal when he fells his phone ringing in his pocket he pulls it out and looks at who is calling the screen reads Amy he flips the phone up to answer the call "Hey Honey"_

_The scene flips to the Matthews house Amy is sitting on the couch and there is a high school aged boy bringing boxes down into the living room from upstairs "Has she got there yet ?" _

_Alan shakes his head as he continues to talk "Amy you just called me five minutes ago she flight doesn't get here for another five minutes"_

_Amy smiles as she continues to talk "I know I was just hoping it would get there earlier"_

_Alan smiles into the phone "I know ill call you when she gets here" just as he gets ready to hang up the phone a girl with her hair cut short wearing a blue v neck sweater and rolling a pink suitcase peeks her head around the corner Alan notices her "She's here" before Amy can respond he hangs up the phone as the girl drops her suitcase and runs toward him "DADDY !" She leaps into his arms _

_Alan looks down at the girl still hugging his neck "Hey sweetheart" Alan had been waiting in the airport for the last two hours waiting on his only daughter Morgan to arrive from Chicago where she was a Pediatric Assistant at a hospital Morgan finally let go of his neck and Alan walks over and gets her suitcase from where she has left it on the floor "now lets get home your mom's been calling me every five minutes for the past two hours wanting to know if you where here yet"_

_Morgan smiles as Alan puts his arm around her as the walk towards the door where they exit the airport_

_Back at the Matthews house Amy is staring out the window as her youngest son walks over to her "Mom"_

_She turns around "What is it Josh ?"_

_Josh holds up a strand of lights "do you want me to go ahead and put these on the tree ?" _

_The Matthews had brought a tree a couple days earlier but had not started decorating it yet "no lets wait for your brothers and sister to get here" as Josh walked away Amy continued to look out the window this was the first time since the year Morgan was a sophomore in college that everyone would be home to spend Christmas together Morgan was on her way home with her father, Eric, His wife Allison, and their daughter Emily would be there later in the evening tomorrow and Cory and Topanga would be there early in the morning with their two children the day after tomorrow _

_She is lost in thought as Alan's car pulls into the driveway and he helps Morgan pull her bag out of the trunk she starts rolling it towards the front door but stops halfway when Amy comes running out across the lawn towards her "Morgan !"_

_Amy runs over and embraces her in a hug Morgan smiles "Hey mom" _

_Amy then grabs her bag from her and leads her into the house "Come on I want to hear everything about your job and about Chicago"_


	2. Eric Arrives

The scene changes to the next afternoon Morgan is playing a video game with Josh in the living room when there is a knock at the door and a girl that's looks a lot like Morgan when she was younger looks through the strip of glass that is on each side of the door Josh pauses the video game and looks toward the door as Morgan gets up and walks over toward the door

She opens the door to see her eight year old niece Emily smiling at her "Hey aunt Morgan"

Morgan hugs Emily "Hey kiddo"

Allison walks in behind Emily "Greetings from New York"

When Cory, Topanga, and Shawn had moved to New York Eric went with them when Topanga and Cory had moved to Washington D.C. Eric had stayed behind in New York where he met his wife Allison and the next year they had gotten married and had a little girl named Emily

Eric comes threw the door with bags piled in his arms "Someone want to help me with these"

Morgan, Allison, and Emily run over and grab some bags off of Eric

Morgan smiles at her big brother as Josh gets up off the couch and they go over to give him a hug

Eric smiles at them "Hey sis Hey little bro"

As they release from the hug Eric looks around "Where's mom and dad ?"

Morgan looks at him "They had to run to the store for something they'll be back in a little while"

Eric then directs his attention towards the kitchen "I have to go take care of something" he then walks toward the kitchen

Allison starts to follow him into the kitchen "Honey where are you going ?"

Eric opens the kitchen door and walks out on the Matthews patio and leans over the fence "Fenny…fffff…Fenny ha I still got it" Allison steps up behind him and shakes her head

Mr. Fenny walks out of his house "oh gosh it's back"

Eric looks at him as Allison lays her head on Eric's shoulder "Mr. Fenny !"

Mr. Fenny smiles at him "Hello Mr. Matthews" Mr. Fenny looks at Allison "And Mrs. Matthews ?"

Allison smiles at him and then looks at Eric "So this is the famous Mr. Fenny"

Mr. Fenny looks at her "You definitely have your hands full"

Allison looks at him then at Eric "Yea it's definitely a challenge" Eric gives her a look "love you"

Just then Amy runs out of the house holding Emily "Eric"

Eric walks over and gives her a hug he then takes Emily from Amy's arms and turns back around to Mr. Fenny "This is Mr. Fenny Emily can you do what I taught you"

Emily looks shy as she gets ready to say it "fff…Fenny"

Mr. Fenny turns to Allison "Ya'lls daughter ?"

Allison turns and smiles at Mr. Fenny as Eric looks accomplished at Emily

I couldn't do a chapter on Eric without there being a Fenny call in it just couldn't be done ! =D


	3. Cory and Topanga Arrive

The scene changes to early the next morning a car is going down the road in the car is a little boy and girl sleeping in the back and Cory leaning against the window sleeping and Topanga driving the car they had been driving since Washington D.C. where Topanga was a lawyer at a law firm they had planed to get there by midnight but it was now almost three in the morning she rounds the corner and pulls the car into the driveway of the Matthews house which is pitch dark

Topanga looks over at where Cory is asleep on the passengers side she shakes his shoulder "Cory were here"

Cory slowly looks over at her "ok" he says tiredly

Topanga smiles at him "lets go"

They open their doors and step out of the car Topanga looks at Cory "you find the key to unlock the house and I'll get the kids"

The scene changes to the front door opening and Cory walking in with a suitcase followed by Topanga with a duffle bag thrown over her shoulder holding a little girl and leading a little boy Topanga notices Alan asleep on the couch "He must have been waiting on us"

Cory looks at him for a minute "well I'm ready to do what he's doing"

Topanga shakes her head as they and the kids go upstairs

The scene changes to the next morning Topanga is downstairs in a night shirt and house robe holding a little girl who is in a pair of pajamas

Topanga leans over a griddle where she's making pancakes there are other breakfast foods "doesn't the food smell good Annie ?"

The little girl shakes her head just then Amy comes into the kitchen "Well something smells good"

Annie turns toward where the voice has come from "Grandma !"

Topanga puts Annie down and she runs over into Amy's arms

Amy smiles down at her four year old granddaughter Annie "Hey Angle"

Topanga walks in behind her "Hey Mom"

Amy smiles and gives her a hug "Hey Topanga where's Cory at ?"

Topanga looks at her "He's still upstairs asleep" she then looks down at Annie "Why don't you go wake up daddy"

Annie runs up the steps a few minutes later Cory comes down carrying Annie he looks at Topanga "Lady dose this belong to you"

Annie looks at him "Daddy"

Cory smiles down at her

Alan walks in the kitchen behind Amy she smiles up at him "It's good to have the whole family home"


End file.
